The present invention relates to an air dryer device detachably fastened to a dental 3-way syringe to dry the air being compressed to the dental 3-way syringe and simultaneously to serve as the handle of the dental 3-way syringe for the holding of the hand.
The dry air ejected through the tip of a dental 3-way syringe is commonly obtained from a high-pressure air supply system, which is generally comprised of an air compressor, an air aftercooler, and an air filter. This structure of air supply system can not effectively remove oil, water, oil vapor, water vapor, etc. from the air being compressed to the dental 3-way syringe. Therefore, an additional air dryer device is needed. There are two types of air dryer devices being commonly used in dental clinics, namely, the absorptive type and the frozen type. A frozen type air dryer device is easy to maintain. However, it is difficult to obtain a dry air of very low dew point through a frozen type air dryer device. An absorptive type air dryer device uses a desicant to absorb moisture from the air passing through. The desicant must be regularly dried by pumping hot and dry air through it so that it can be repeatedly used again and again. However, an absorptive type air dryer device is expensive and must be regularly maintained through a complicated procedure. Because it is not necessary to dry the air being compressed for driving a pneumatic type dental instrument, for example: high-speed handpieces, it is not economic to constantly incorporate an air dryer device in the high-pressure air supply system. In general, regular air dryer devices have drawbacks as follows:
1) They are commonly expensive, and will increase the cost of medical treatment.
2) Absorptive type air dryers are difficult and expensive to maintain.
3) They are commonly heavy and need much installation space.
4) It is not economic to use the compressed air being treated through an expensive air dryer device simply for driving a pneumatic type dental instrument.